Conterplations of love
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Shadow is conterplating all a certan hedehog makes him feel, when she turnes up what will happen? Shadow and Amy.


I do not own sonic or any of the characters here. Yeah I am back with yet more fluff . . . I do like my fluff! Once again it's Shadow and Amy . . . I seem to like them . . . opposites attract and all that. Any way as always I have trouble spelling so be nice.

Contemplations of love.

Love . . . it was an emotion that Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form had ever thought that he would find himself contemplating but here he was doing just that. It just goes to show you that emotions, such as love were not something that even some one like him could dismiss or ignore, they would find him eventually.

Shadow was laying on his back in the grass, staring up at the clear blue summer sky as he thought everything over for what had to be the thousandth time.

To be perfectly honest, he wasn't even really sure when it had happened or how. All of a sudden and with out any warning at all Shadow had found himself thinking about her all the time and even having dreams about her.

There were things he had started to notice about her things he found he liked, the way she was always so happy, the fact that she had a smile for every one, even some one like him and also that she would never give up on any one or any thing, no matter how hopeless it seemed to every one else.

Shadow absolutely refused to tell her what she did to him, or what he he felt for her, the main reason being that her heart was completely set on some one else and she could never just give half of herself to a cause it was all ways all or nothing with her.

He let out a very deep sigh, if only there were some way that he could change the direction of her heart so all that love was flowing for him.

Shadow shook his head. "No, you should never mess with some one else's feelings, even if those feelings unconsciously hurt you." He said to himself very forcefully.

He closed his eyes for a moment, sure enough no matter how hard he tried Shadow found his thoughts drifting back to her, the way her eyes were so full of life and her beautiful smile. She was enough to drive any sane male in the vicinity mad and what was more she had no idea of the effect she could have.

Someone's singing interrupted Shadows musings, the female voice was singing Scarborough fair and then Shadow realised suddenly it was her voice.

Shadow sat bolt upright in the grass as this realisation hit home, the voice of the one who so occupied his thoughts was coming in his direction, Shadow let out a curse, should he hide or should he stay? Shadows head told him that it would be wiser to hide but his heart was urging him to stay.

"Oh Shadow, what are you doing out here?" She said softly from behind him.

Well at least the decision of going or staying had well and truly been taken out of Shadows hands. Shadow gulped quietly, he could do this he just had to act cool, that was easy, he was good at that.

With deliberate slowness Shadow turned to face the sauce of all his confusion. "Oh I was just thinking Amy and your self?"

Amy hid her delighted surprise at seeing Shadow out here with a slight shrug. "I decided that since the weather was so fine today that I would take a walk. Do you mind if I sit here with you for a while?"

Shadow shook his head to her request. "No, by all means join me."

Slowly Amy sat down in the grass next to Shadow, she looked up at the blue sky and let out a contented sigh. "The sky sure is clear today, not even clouds."

"Yes it is clear today." Shadow slanted Amy an assessing look before asking her the next question on his mind. "Usually your off chasing that Faker around, so why aren't you off doing that today?"

Amy shrugged slightly at this question. "Recently chasing Sonic around has lost it's appeal. Besides which I am getting to old to keep chasing Sonic every were, I'll be eighteen soon, so it's about time I moved on from that childhood crush. If he ever wants me for anything Sonic knows were my house is."

Shadow blinked at Amy more then just a little confused. "Wait a moment are you saying that you don't love Sonic any more?"

Amy shook her head and then explained. "No I love Sonic but it's more like the love for an annoying older brother then something romantic."

"Oh I see." Shadow said quietly, he was desperately trying to still the happiness and the hope spreading threw him. After all this time waiting in the back ground, hoping and praying that Amy would realise that all she had was a crush on Sonic was he finally going to get the chance to tell Amy how he felt?

Amy's voice interrupted Shadows thoughts once more. "Why did you ask me that Shadow?"

"Well it was just strange not to find you chasing him that was all. I was a little worried that something might be wrong with you. . . but now I know what you have just told me it makes me wonder if I should tell you what I wouldn't have if you still loved Sonic."

Amy looked at Shadow suddenly, his ruby eyes were filled with a deep and strong emotion. Could it be? Was it possible that Shadow was in love with her. Amy couldn't help but hope that maybe he did love her.

After all she had, realised that she had fallen in love with Shadow quiet a while ago, Amy just hadn't been sure how to approach the black and red hedgehog about her feelings for him. "What please tell me Shadow?" Amy asked him softly.

"I wouldn't have told you that I am in love with you Amy." Shadow confessed his ruby eyes gazing deeply into Amy's jade green.

Slowly Amy lifted a hand, gently she reached out and stroked the side of Shadows face, sudden happy tears springing into her eyes. "Shadow I confess to I love you. I have for a while now I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

With a small smile, Shadow closed the distance between them, their lips met in a soft but loving kiss. Shadow turned slightly, so he could put his arms round Amy, she moved closer to him, putting her arms round his shoulders.

Eventually they both pulled back from the kiss, they smiled at each other, Shadow took one of Amy's hands in his, with a contented sigh they both looked up at the sky in silence. Sitting side by side like this, both with the one they love, it was the first time in a long time that ether Shadow or Amy had felt so happy.

Contemplations of love, you can never tell what they might lead you to. . .

The End.


End file.
